


Bulletscar

by Ducksandsuperheroes



Series: Bromance Is Tough, Man [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Stiles Dies, almost forgot, also kind of alpha scott, also listen to Let You Down with NF while reading, but derek bites him, give me tha holy water, i'm done, i'm out, it's a fitting song, my own tag, stiles turns, this is gonna kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducksandsuperheroes/pseuds/Ducksandsuperheroes
Summary: Stiles gets shot and Derek gives him the bite.





	Bulletscar

The sky was beautiful. It was all quiet. Stiles couldn’t imagine a better ending for himself. Maybe a few more years would be healthy, but right now, that didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was Derek’s face beautifully lit up by the sunset behind him. The aura around him was sad, devastated and filled with a feeling of loneliness. His mate was saying something, crying a single tear. Stiles just smiled and took the man’s face in his hands, caressing his cheeks. A deep feeling overwhelmed him and he did all he could to keep his eyes open. He wanted to make his last moment the best moments of his life. 

"I love you, Derek."

Eventually he couldn’t keep his eyes open and shut them. He let out a few tears, and took his last breath before he stopped breathing. 

***

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Derek thought everything was gonna be fine, they had made it this far. Gerard was supposed to be dead. But he wasn’t and Stiles had to pay for it. 

“It’s over Gerard,” Scott had growled. The old man just laughed and said, “Oh, i knew that long ago. But i have something i have to do first. And then you can kill me all you want.”

He pulled out the gun in his jacket and fired the bullet. 

Right at Stiles. 

The teen fell to the ground clutching at his stomach, were the bullet had hit him. All of the werewolves had roared and threw themselves at Gerard. Only Scott and Derek had stayed at Stiles side. Derek took the young boy in his arms, grasping his arms hard. 

“Agh, fuck. Scotty, think you can give Deaton a call? I wanna remove this bullet from my stomach” the teen had laughed while making a pained face. His skin were already pale from the blood loss. 

Derek snapped, and screamed at Scott, “We need to do something! Call your mom! Now, Scott!” Derek felt the teens fear and beating heart. Scott called his mom and Deaton and told them about the situation. Soon they heard an ambulance in the distance. All Derek could see was Stiles’ face smiling up at him. 

“It’s gonna be okay Stiles, i promise” Derek said with a lump in his throat. Stiles took the older man's face in his hands, “It’s me who should say that. I love you, sourwolf. Okay? Don’t worry about me” and smiled a real smile. The werewolf shaked his head and bent forward so their foreheads touched. 

“Stiles…” The younger suddenly got a serious face and said firmly, “If this doesn’t work… give me the bite. I want you to give me bite, so i get to live another few years with you.” Derek stared at him, unsure what to say. For several moments nobody did anything, the time froze. “I need you to say it Derek. Say you’ll give me the bite so i survive this.” Derek slowly nodded. “I promise, i promise i’ll give you the bite, if that’s what you want.” The serious mask on Stiles’ face was replaced with a grateful smile. “Thank you…” The older started crying and planted a kiss on Stiles nose, forehead, cheeks, lips, every spot on his mates face. The boy laughed and winced when the action made the wound hurt more. He replaced his laugh with a smile. 

"I love you so much, Derek."

Finally the ambulance arrived, but Stiles’ was already gone. Derek was crying and screaming out loud. He didn’t really want to bite Stiles, but if that’s what it takes to bring him back, then he would do it. He looked up at Scott, giving him a pleading look that said to get everybody out of here. The other nodded with tears in his eyes. 

Derek looked down at the young boy in his arms, gently rocking him. 

“I’m sorry Stiles. I know you never wanted to be a werewolf, but i need to see you again, alive. I can’t end it like this, not now. You understand, right? You’ll understand,” The wolf said while starting to shake. He brought his mouth down to Stiles neck and nosed over a special area, where a hickie took place from the night before. He took two fast breaths, before he bit down. He sunk his teeth down in the flesh drawing blood from Stiles. After he was sure the bite would take effect, he drew away his face. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, before Stiles opened his eyes, starting to breath in needed air. Derek looked down in his golden eyes staring up at him, terrified. The boy started to squirm around, trying to get free. The older took a steady grip on his new beta, whispering calming nothings to him. Soon Stiles calmed down and shut his eyes tiredly. 

Derek whispered in Stiles ear, “It’s okay Stiles. You’re okay… We’re okay.”


End file.
